1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particulate treating compositions and methods of treating a particulate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particulate treating compositions are well known in the art. These compositions are typically liquid compositions that are sprayed or otherwise dispersed onto the surface of materials that generate particles into the surrounding air in an attempt to control or suppress the dispersion of these particles. These compositions are also used to bind particulate materials together to control or suppress erosion of the materials.
U.S. Patent Nos. 3,950,179 and 4,022,633 describe hydrous compositions for stabilizing finely divided soils comprising a gum swellable when hydrated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,992 describes dust control by applying a dust inhibiting amount of a liquid dispersion of highly branched water swellable polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,238 describes dust control methods in longwall mining. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,116 describes methods and compositions for suppressing dust using an aqueous emulsion of a blend of asphalt and a petroleum extender. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,931 describes methods for soil stabilization and fugitive dust control by treating with a mixture of polyacrylic acids or polyacrylates, a dibasic acid or acid salt and a wetting agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,268 describes a method for suppressing dust using methacrylate containing emulsions and compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,598 describes a method suppressing dust comprising contacting a dust-producing material with an emulsion comprising water and at least one methacrylate polymer, at least one hydrophobic liquid, and at least one emulsifying surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,398 describes dust suppressants consisting of oil dispersions of water-soluble anionic polymer particles mixed with water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,112 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,787 describe a soil stabilizing agent comprising a mixture of a material mainly composed of quick lime and/or calcined dolomite and fibrillatable polytetrafluoroethylene resin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,165 describes the use of alkyl glycosides for dust suppression. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,782 describes an oil based dust suppression suspension that includes sugar polymer particles suspended in an oil base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,397 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,116 describe a method for suppressing the dissemination of fugitive dust particles into the atmosphere by using an aqueous solution of a water soluble copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,387 describes tracer technology for dust control. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,787 and 5,855,816 describe dust suppression by treating solids with a blend of water and distillation bottoms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,770 describes a composition to control soil erosion and to prevent fugitive dust containing monomeric resins, enzymes, surfactants and water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,411 describes a method of treating soil for controlling dust and for effecting soil stabilization through the application of waste water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,166 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0134201 A1 describe a process for the control of dust on ore handling points comprising applying to the ore an aqueous solution of an alkyl polyglucoside. U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,661 describes a treatment product for earth surfaces that includes a fatty acid containing material and water in at least a temporary semi-emulsion state. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0025382 A1 describes a heterogeneous mixture produced by blending aliphatic or cyclic organic compounds with carboxylic acids and applied to soils in a manner to produce high levels of dust and erosion control, and soil stabilization.
There are currently several commercially available dust control and soil stabilization agents. One example is DustGard™. DustGard™ is a magnesium chloride based dust control and soil stabilization agent that is produced from solar evaporation of Great Salt Lake brines with a minimum magnesium chloride concentration of 30%. EnviroCal™ Calcium Chloride is a calcium chloride based dust control and soil stabilization agent. Tembec™ Lignin Sulfonate is a dust control agent produced during the processing of trees, and has an average solid content of 50%. PennzSuppress D™ is a dust control agent that is based on emulsified petroleum resin that is produced from the refinement of petroleum feed stocks.
Dust generation is a common problem found on transportation thoroughfares, mines, mineral storage piles, tailings storage, and other areas where particulates may be generated and dispersed into the air and onto surrounding surfaces. A common method that has been used to suppress and control the dust consists of merely wetting down the area with water. Although environmentally benign, this method has a very limited duration, as once the water evaporates, the effect no longer exists. Moreover, because of its limited duration, a tremendous amount of water resources are wasted. In attempts to improve upon this, hygroscopic salts such as magnesium chloride or calcium chloride are often added to the water in attempts to enhance the surface moisture retention. Although more effective, these compositions result in high usage of salts and have undesired environmental impacts. Another method used to control dust generation is spraying the area with an oil based composition. Although quite effective at suppressing dust generation for extended periods of time, this method is not environmentally sensitive. In addition to the harm it can impose on the environment, it may pose a significant long term clean-up problem and even potential health hazards. Moreover, the oil treated substrates may adhere to vehicles attempting to travel over the treated substrate, generating unwanted clean-up, excess wear on mechanical equipment, and accelerated breakdown of the treated surface.
In addition to dust generation, erosion and loss of substrate is another common problem found on surfaces that are prone to particulate generation, particularly those subject to vehicular, pedestrian or other sorts of traffic.
Similar methods as described above have been used to limited success, however, the same shortcomings apply when used in this capacity.
There exists a need for an agent that improves upon these deficiencies, and the compositions and methods of the invention fulfill this need.